


Mistletoe

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one with a party





	Mistletoe

“Alexander!” At the sound of a smooth, deep voice behind him, Alec instantly relaxed. He turned around to face the voice, trying not to show how relieved he was to be escaping a conversation between Simon and Izzy about some war with the stars. (His baby sister could save herself from that nerd if she wanted. Probably more disturbing, however, was the thought that she actually seemed to be enjoying the discussion.)

Magnus was smiling up at him, a full drink in one hand and a strange leaf thing in the other. Not thinking much of it- there were multiple drunk fey at this party, after all- he smiled back and lifted up his own drink to tap against Magnus’. “Hey, handsome.”

“Do you like my party so far?” Words slurred, Magnus was obviously slightly drunk. Alec felt a rush of warmth spread through him for this man, who was probably one of the most powerful people in New York and yet still got drunk at Christmas parties. Being that carefree wasn’t easy.

“Hmm,” Alec teased, keeping his expression neutral. “I guess it’s okay… One the same level as George’s. You remember? The one last week with the live guitar player?” Magnus’ face transformed into one of horror.

“Oh, oh no! Alexander, you should have told me sooner! I cannot have-” Magnus stumbled slightly, Alec reaching out and gripping his forearm. “I cannot have my party being the same level of entertainment as George’s. This is a disaster. I have to go. I need- I need to spice things up!” He made to move away, and Alec dropped the act, laughing.

“Magnus, chill.” He kept the man from wandering away. “I was kidding. Your party is a lot better. And everyone is having more fun.” All he got was a blank face looking up at him. “You don’t need to spice things up.” Inside, Alec’s mind shivered at all the things ‘spice it up’ could have meant. (Probably strip poker.)

“Mean Shadowhunter,” Magnus grinned, rolling his eyes. “You shouldn’t tease an old man like that.” Alec shrugged in response. He too was probably slightly drunk, so he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions. Anyway, it was Christmas. A time of forgiveness. “Oh! You almost made me forget!” 

Magnus held up the hand holding the strange leaf thing and hung it between them. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

 

Alec just stared, confused. This made Magnus also furrow his brow. “It’s mistletoe, Alexander. Surely you know what mistletoe means?” Shaking his head, Alec tried to desperately wrack his brains. What potions or spells used mistletoe?

“It means we gotta kiss,” Magnus said softly. “It’s basically Christmas law.”

Alec laughed, leaning forward and kissing him. They were ginning, which meant it wasn't the most elegant of kisses, but Magnus’ lips were soft and tasted sweet, so Alec decided this was probably the best Christmas tradition he'd learnt about so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well???  
> Tell me… Was it good? Bad? I know it was kinda short… 
> 
> Anyway, happy 7th of December! But we've still got lots of days to go.
> 
> Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en) for more details.
> 
> My last fic (for... Day 5... ) flopped. Massively. I hope the rest of them don't, because I'm really happy with these fics and they're kinda my children. 
> 
> Xx


End file.
